crashbernsteinfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerry
.]] Gerry is an annoying and rude kid who hung out with Crash and Wyatt Bernstein in the episode "Release the Crashen". He is from Barcelona. 'Release the Crashen' After Crash is finished with weekly bath, Wyatt tells his mom that he could use some me time between his baseball, skateboarding, and playing at the arcade. Mel tells Wyatt she has a better idea to book him some "helping others time". Wyatt thinks she is talking about working at the clothing drive and says no more sorting, but Mel explains that a new family moved downstairs and they have a boy around Wyatt's age, and she wants Wyatt and Crash to play with him when he comes over later. Wyatt asks her what's wrong with this one, and explains to Crash that the last kid his mom sent him off with wore a cape to school. Crash replies that can be pretty cool, and questions if it is a superhero cape or a Dracula cape. Wyatt responds a magician, and Crash shudders. Mel says to Crash to get all the bubble bath he drank during his bath out of his system before Gerry arrives, and Crash farts out a large bubble which he slices with his ninja sword. When Gerry finally comes over, Wyatt looks through the peephole before opening the door and tells Crash that he actually looks normal, but when Gerry steps in he says "Oh, this place smells like snails." Wyatt holds out his hand for a shake but Gerry takes the sandwich he is holding and exclaims "Oh, peanut butter!" and puts it in his mouth, then takes it out and puts it back on the plate. Wyatt introduces Gerry to Crash, and asks him if he wants to be a traffic reporter. Crash admits that is his dream and tells his brother that he doesn't like him, and Wyatt replies that he'll be gone soon. Unfortunately, a few hours later Gerry is still in their apartment and Wyatt and Crash are lying on the couch. Wyatt says to Gerry that one of the three should leave so the other two could have more space, but Gerry explains to him that he still has to tell them that he used to live in Barcelona. Finally, the annoying houseguest stands up and stretches saying that he should be going...in a few hours. That morning, Gerry is clipping his toenails on the couch and Crash says that is so disgusting, and Wyatt tells him to stop catching them into his mouth. Gerry notices the "World of Duty" video game lying across the table. While they start the game, he starts singing the theme song, claiming it's bad luck to play if you don't. He then shoots Crash and Wyatt out of the game and tells them that they stink at the game, then leaves at last. After their playdate, Trivia *Gerry is portrayed by *Gerry does not like crunchy peanut butter. *Gerry is Grechen's son = Joe DiGiovanni = *Gerry doesn't have any siblings, but has a dog who he kisses on the lips. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Villains